Snake Suplex
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Miller Fanfiction. Miller comes out in the UFC. Cynical, Josh Thomson wages war. How will Nick react?


_**A/N:**_ Strong Language.

..."

_**A/N: **_This Story is completely _**Fictional**_

**..."**

It was a huge step. But one Fighter in the UFC had to do it. Miller didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He did what other sports people had done.

He'd released a statement through his manager. Of course on Twitter he got abuse from the Regulars. The trolls and the Religious freaks. The Homophobes that were unemployed and could barely read. The idiots that had nothing better to do.

..."

Most of his Team-mates supported him. UFC President Dana White Said that he had no problem with it. Most champions said that they didn't care. Jon Jones didn't want to talk about it.

Nate Diaz called him a "_**Fame-Whoring Bitch**_" On Twitter. That was to be expected. Nate Diaz had always hated him, no matter what.

..."

Miller hadn't spoken about it publicly. He hadn't really thought about it. Until he was watching a UFC 179 Press Conference call at Nick's place. Nate had gone to a Miesha Tate Seminar. Josh Thomson was asked about Miller's situation. Miller and Nick both thought that Josh was going to say: "No Comment"

But Thomson said something very different.

..."

Thomson said...

"It's difficult to talk about. Mayhem Miller makes me sick. He really does. If you fight in the UFC, there are certain Standards that you have to live up to. You know what I mean. As Professionals. Dating other dudes doesn't fit that UFC Standard.

The UFC are an Awesome company. They play by the book. They're too polite to say the truth. But I will" Josh Continued.

..."

"Mayhem Miller disgusts me. His career is going down the pan. So how does he keep the UFC interested? Miller thinks "Oh I'll just fake being _**like that**_. I'll come out of the closet" It's ridiculous Ariel. If you have certain feelings. Keep them to yourself. By playing these games. Miller just put every UFC fighter in a really awkward position" Josh said.

Nick reached for the remote. But Miller took it away from him.

..."

"So, Josh. Do you really think that Miller came out for the money?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah. I mean we all know that Mayhem Miller doesn't have any money left. That's why he begged the UFC for his job back. I think this whole "Coming out" Stuff it just a publicity stunt" Josh said.

..."

"But what if Mayhem really is the UFC's first openly gay fighter?" Ariel asked.

"I don't believe he is. I think he's fake. I think Miller needs help. When you have to lie about your sexuality to get a job. That's just wrong. There's got to be some law against that"

..."

"If Miller is confused. Then I don't think a fighter like that should compete in the UFC. It gives the UFC a bad name. Miller gives _**MMA**_ a bad name.

By faking his News. Miller's a Black-belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. He's been rolling around with guys for years. If Miller was really _**you know**_...He should have come out then. But he didn't"

..."

"He was lying and enjoying taking advantage of Half-Naked Athletes. Roy Nelson, Velasquez, Werdum. Miller's a disgrace. He needs to apologise to Fighters that he's trained with.

Ariel there's a reason why Gay marriage isn't legal okay?. If Miller was a real Mixed Martial Artist, he would leave UFC _**Today**_" Josh said.

..."

Miller turned down the TV. He knew that Josh Thomson would gain Millions of fans. Thomson's words drummed against his skull and he got a headache.

"You cool?" Nick asked even though he knew what the answer was.

"I'm gonna go to bed" Miller said.

..."

"Mill..." Nick started to say.

"And _**no**_ Nick, you can't come with" Miller said.

Miller went to his room and slammed the door. On his phone, Nick looked on Josh's Twitter. Josh wasn't really the type of guy that stirred shit. It surprised Nick that Josh would be so forward. He figured Josh was raised that way or something. But it was no excuse.

..."

Nick logged on to his own Twitter account. He wrote: _**"JT WTF?"**_

Oddly, moments later Josh replied.

_**"Nick I was Just speaking the truth. Like you do. Miller is a loser, admit it"**_ Thomson Tweeted.

..."

Nick didn't Tweet Thomson back. He didn't want to get into an argument. Nick would say stuff. Josh would cry and just go bitching to Dana. Then Nick would get into trouble.

If Josh Thomson just kept away from Miller. If he kept his mouth shut everything would blow over.

..."

_**unfortunately for Miller, Josh wasn't finished with him yet...**_


End file.
